


Крылья

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: пост!Defenders, события второго сезона «Люка Кейджа» не учитываются, возможны отсылки к комиксам. Упоминаются каноничные смерти, одна из которых фальшивая; предупреждение для тех, кто почему-то ещё не в курсе — у Мисти Найт ампутирована рука.





	Крылья

— Коллин Винг. В-и-н-г. Да. Как «крыло». Когда привезёте? Спасибо. Будем ждать.  
Она бросает телефон на кровать небрежным жестом и идёт заниматься своими делами. У неё много дел. В таких случаях говорят — дел много, а руки всего две.  
Когда одна рука — дел нет вообще никаких.  
Мисти продолжает чеканить мячик о стену с абсолютно каменным лицом. Мячик слишком мягкий и мелкий, а надпись «антистресс» на пакетике — враньё. Мячик не помогает от стресса, особенно когда пролетает мимо левой ладони и приходится вставать с кресла и идти за ним.  
От злости и боли — вовсе не в обрубке, торчащем от правого плеча, — он не помогает тоже. Просто надо чем-то себя занять.  
Это, пожалуй, вообще была глупая идея — пожить у кого-то после выписки. Мол, пока не сделают протез, кто-то должен помогать тебе в быту. Тоже враки: обычно стараются не оставлять одних тех, кто вот-вот двинется и пустит пулю себе в лоб или вскроет вены.  
Но оружия у Мисти сейчас нет, а вскрыть вены — нетривиальная задача. Ха-ха.  
Мячик снова врезается не в ладонь, а в стену над левым плечом Мисти — и упруго отскакивает в сторону. Укатывается под комод.  
Возражений тоже никто не слушал. Вся эта дружная братия просто поставила Мисти перед фактом: выбирай, у кого будешь жить. Вариант с Люком и Клэр отпал сразу — нечего там мешаться. У Дэнни, конечно, есть крутое джакузи, как положено, с пузырьками и телек во всю стену, но ещё у него в глазах — тошнотворное, невыносимое сочувствие. Как будто Мисти Найт уже умерла; как будто она просит жалости.  
Да пошли они все со своими пожалейками.  
Доставать мяч из-под комода левой рукой — неудобно, и Мисти снова злится.  
Поэтому, наверное, она и решила пожить у Коллин. Потому что Коллин считает, что злость продуктивна. Что из неё и из боли можно выковать себе меч.  
Лучше б, конечно, протез, как в кино, а не неуклюжую граблю, которую наверняка всучат Мисти через пару недель, но и воображаемый меч сойдёт.  
— Обед привезли, — над головой у раскорячившейся на полу Мисти раздаётся голос Коллин. — Я принесла твою порцию.  
Она ставит на комод коробку и кладёт сверху запечатанные одноразовые палочки.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли?  
— Ко мне пришёл ученик.  
Дверь закрывается — и за парой тонких стен вскоре слышатся звуки азартной тренировки. Мисти всё это время не менее азартно мучается с палочками: сорвать упаковку, разломать, зажать в левой руке… И в итоге мрачно ест лапшу прямо через край коробки.  
Коллин — единственная, кто не жалеет её.  
И иногда это похоже на жестокость.

***

Никаких скидок — Мисти понимает это очень быстро, раз за разом пропуская удары справа, оказываясь на матах, видя над собой бесстрастное лицо Коллин.  
Когда Мисти пыталась тренироваться с Люком, он старался подстраиваться, не бить так, чтобы блок можно было поставить только правой. Хрен дождёшься такого от Коллин: ещё со вчерашней тренировки болит, темнея, правая скула.  
— Самоутверждаешься, — кряхтит Мисти после очередного совсем не мягкого приземления. — Чем я должна блокировать, по-твоему?  
— Ищи выход.  
— Предложи мне ещё помедитировать и просветлиться.  
— Предложила бы, но ты, кажется, не готова.  
— А ты сегодня особенно зла.  
Коллин, тяжело дыша, отходит в сторону. Мисти всё ещё лежит и смотрит на лампочки: она честно только что собиралась опереться на пол правой рукой. Это хуже фантомной боли. Совершенно беспомощное, дрянное ощущение, когда подсознание говорит, что ты можешь, но под твоими пальцами нет пола не потому, что ты в какой-то сраной бездне, а потому, что пальцев нет.  
Постоянно разрывает мозг. Особенно «здорово», когда от этого хочется врезать в стену кулаком, но кулак сложить не можешь тоже.  
— Я не зла, — говорит Коллин.  
Она стоит в углу, пьёт воду, поигрывает одной рукой с деревянным бокеном, валявшимся не на месте. Не отрываясь от бутылки, доходит до стойки и ставит его назад. Круто было иметь возможность делать две вещи одновременно.  
— Ты видела, когда я была зла.  
Мисти закатывает глаза — и молчит. Ну что, что ей на это сказать? Что она ни хера не видела, потому что у неё из плеча хлестала кровь фонтаном и она почти ничего не понимала? Что надо было убить этого кучерявого ублюдка давно, и тогда у неё всё ещё было бы две руки, а детонатор бы не включился раньше срока?  
Или — что вообще невообразимо — поблагодарить Коллин снова? Снова и снова, и ещё раз, и так до конца жизни? Не коротким «спасибо», не отводя глаз, повторять это, пока голос не сядет? Глупо же.  
Ещё глупее то, что Мисти хочет поблагодарить её даже не за своё спасение.  
Это какое-то удивительное, незнакомое ощущение, когда кто-то, кто не решался прежде на убийство, мстит за тебя, не раздумывая ни секунды. Бакуто отнял у Мисти Найт руку — но сам потерял голову.  
И Мисти всё ещё не может понять, кто бы ещё так сделал. И почему Коллин не убила его раньше, за Дэнни или за себя.  
Но благодарность и удивление ещё вытесняются злостью.  
— Хочешь водички перед следующим раундом? — спрашивает Коллин.  
— Ага.  
— Лови, — она плотно закручивает крышку и кидает бутылку Мисти.  
Та уже не задумывается и не бесится — привычно ловит её левой и потом зажимает коленями.

***

Кроме руки, ужасно не хватает времени наедине с собой. В первую неделю Коллин уходила по вечерам, не ночевала; сейчас она постоянно дома. Не для того, чтобы возиться с Мисти — как все, наверное, думают, но Коллин явно плевать на «бытовую помощь». Просто дома вечерами.  
За неимением других расследований детектив Найт начинает раздумывать над этим и быстро вычисляет: после той ночи в «Мидланд Сёркл» круто изменилась не только её собственная жизнь.  
Дело раскрыто, разгадка проста: Дэнни Рэнд — удивительный человек, в нём очень много любви. Но не такой, как здесь, на Западе. Дэнни учили любить на Востоке, в этом его монастыре, учили любить не одного человека, а весь мир — и он, попав сюда, честно пытался приспособиться. Он пытался обрушить всю эту вселенскую любовь на Коллин, но поди попробуй окружить заботой девочку, которая может разрезать перо на лету и ругается на тебя не тогда, когда ты подверг её опасности, а когда ты её с собой в эту опасность не уволок. У Дэнни нет меры: человек, который способен ради малознакомой ещё приятельницы купить клинику, который за один вечер неудобств выкупает ресторан, который делает бесплатным уникальное лекарство, обладает слишком широкой душой, чтобы суметь любить одного человека. Ему однажды станет в этом чувстве неуютно, как выросшей Алисе в маленьком домике, и тогда случится катастрофа.  
Но он, наверное, ещё и мудрый: он отдаляется постепенно и заранее, разве что обидно пытается загладить вину подарками. Коллин не ездит на новеньком белоснежном мотоцикле, Коллин не носит дорогую спортивную одежду. Единственное, что она приняла — королевский запас боксёрских груш, потому что он — для Мисти.  
Но сейчас, почти в два часа ночи, Коллин колотит грушу сама, и Мисти, которая невыносимо хочет положить под щёку непременно правую ладонь, слышит каждый глухой удар.  
Коллин лупит несчастную грушу так, будто это она виновата, что Дэнни теперь любит не её, а весь этот двинутый опасный город, стоящий на костях драконов и Мэтта Мёрдока.  
Спать на левой ладони не катит совсем, и Мисти встаёт.  
Она чёрт знает зачем плетётся в зал. Встаёт в дверном проёме, неуклюже поправляя сползающую бретельку пижамной майки. Смотрит в мокрую напряжённую спину Коллин, на её красивые руки — обе руки. Чёрт возьми, Мисти уже не завидует хотя бы ей и может любоваться чужими руками, надо же.  
— Эй, — окликает она увлечённую Коллин, и груша от последнего удара едва не отлетает с цепи — настолько неожиданным оказалось чужое присутствие. — Я тут подумала…  
— Что такое? — Коллин оборачивается и вытирает пот со лба, не успев сделать лицо попроще.  
Мисти идёт к стойке с тренировочным оружием. Вытаскивает бокен. Пытается провернуть его в руке, как Коллин, но получается, конечно, херня какая-то.  
— Если я встречу ещё какого-нибудь злобного урода с мечом, как мне защититься от него одной левой?  
— Тебе показать прямо сейчас?  
— Да.  
— Ты в пижаме.  
— Ну и что. Вдруг он придёт, когда я буду в пижаме.

***

Протез делают долго. Нереально долго.  
Дэнни, судя по всему, купил патент не на протез руки, а на сборку нового супер-пупер-робота, способного уничтожить мир.  
За это время Мисти уже привыкает и к несчастной культе, и к жизни с Коллин. Та больше не издевается, но держит в постоянном тонусе: приходится быть начеку, чтобы успеть что-то поймать, выкрутиться и уйти от коварного удара справа, не промазать левым кулаком. Палочками есть уже почти удобно, а Коллин не ругается, что край стола на кухне изуродован ловким открыванием бутылок пива и колы.  
Даже жалко, что скоро придётся съехать и оставить Коллин в одиночестве. Жалко и беспокойно, потому что Мисти просекает про неё всё больше и больше. У Коллин Винг тоже есть одна проблема: ей всегда нужно быть с кем-то. Её учили быть частью целого, и она считает, что научилась быть самостоятельной — но Мисти чувствует, что нужна ей даже больше. В конце концов, показательно, что Мисти уже несколько дней приходит к Коллин с единственной просьбой о помощи — застегнуть чёртов бюстгальтер, — а Коллин стала притаскиваться к ней в комнату каждый вечер, чтобы просто поболтать перед сном.  
Она много всего знает, такого, о чём Мисти не пришло бы в голову задуматься. Ладно, вся эта фигня про ци, медитацию и прочее ей пока не слишком понятна; но Коллин замечательно рассказывает о пути воина, об истории Японии и о восточной культуре в целом, о «правильных» мечах из семи слоёв стали. Оказывается, её дедушка был профессором, а сама она очень любит читать.  
То, что Коллин рассказывает о бусидо, почему-то воодушевляет даже больше, чем мысли о новой руке. Её голос звучит рядом, она лежит на кровати, глядя в потолок в темноте, а Мисти смотрит на неё и внимательно слушает, и даже со многим соглашается. Жить нужно так, чтобы быть готовым умереть в любой момент — это подходит не только самураям, это и для полицейских годится; а вот наслаждаться каждым мигом и ценить прожитое надо учиться.  
Может, стоит вывернуть всё наизнанку: в тот момент, когда Бакуто напал на Мисти, случилось не только что-то кошмарное, но и что-то прекрасное. Она осталась жива. Она всё ещё дышит, пьёт вкусный чай, ест вкусную еду, учится драться заново и бить с левой не слабее, она улыбается и несколько раз в день смеётся, и ещё имеет полное право открывать бутылки о край стола. Если думать об этом, всё кажется красивым и приятным, даже дракончик на вывеске кафе напротив, светящийся в темноте, очень симпатичный. И подкладывать под щёку левую ладонь очень удобно: Коллин всегда ложится слева, и так на неё можно смотреть, а потом засыпать.  
Коллин.  
Если бы не она — ничего этого бы не было, Бакуто добил бы Мисти.  
Но если бы не Бакуто, не было бы и Коллин. Ни её уроков, ни её безжалостного понимания, ни красивых восточных легенд, которые Мисти до этого не слышала, ни этого странного чувства, которое похоже на благодарность, на восхищение, на удивительное спокойствие — будто теперь всё по-настоящему надёжно и прочно.  
Почему-то думать о том, что Коллин в её, Мисти Найт, жизни, могло бы не случиться, почти страшно — и Мисти снова жалеет, что правой руки больше нет.  
Нечем её обнять.

***

Коллин её не гонит, но задерживаться на третий месяц просто некрасиво. Тем более у той вроде всё прояснилось и отболело насчёт Дэнни. Она расстраивается уже не из-за того, что у них больше нет отношений, а из-за того, что он упорно бегает по городу один и после гибели Сорвиголовы хочет решать проблемы сам. Или с Люком, с которым тяжело сделать что-то плохое.  
Коллин — сильная девочка, она со всем справится, думает Мисти, собирая свои вещи. Их почему-то в доме Коллин очень много и они везде, а вызов, брошенный самой себе, непрост: брать всё только новой правой рукой.  
Когда Мисти думала про патент на робота, она была удивительно недалека от истины. Протез — красивый, лёгкий, прочный, функциональный, как настоящая рука. «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис» не просто сделали шаг в будущее — прыгнули туда с четверным сальто. Но всё равно сложно. Дело в том, что это — чужеродная необычная штука, и в том, что она жёсткая и холодная, и что Мисти привыкла управляться с делами левой рукой и правая теперь кажется почти лишней. И даже высокие технологии не способны решить две вечных проблемы: плечо пока натирает, составные блестящие пальцы слушаются плохо.  
А ещё правая рука — это вечное напоминание о необыкновенной и нечеловеческой широте души Дэнни.  
А ещё теперь надо съехать от Коллин.  
И почему-то невозможно отделаться от мысли, что сделать это надо непременно до вечера.  
Пальцы правой руки неконтролируемо дёргаются, ослабляют хватку — и кружка, которую Мисти пытается забрать с полки на кухне, разлетается по полу красными осколками.  
— Да твою ж!..  
— Так торопишься съехать?  
Коллин стоит в дверях. Интересно, это они друг у друга подхватили или раньше, по отдельности, уже имели одинаковую привычку являться неожиданно и тихо не только из засады?  
— Идиотская хреновина. Она не слушается, — Мисти садится на корточки, пытаясь подобрать осколки. Руку невозможно порезать, так что лучше этим заняться ей. Опять же, мелкая моторика, бла-бла-бла… Правда, эти осколки ещё подцепить надо. Пальцы норовят схватить воздух.  
— Это всё в твоей голове.  
— Коллин.  
— Что?  
— Я врубилась не во все фишки восточной философии.  
— Я вообще-то про нервные окончания и сигналы мозгу. Оно же так и работает.  
Она садится напротив, захватив кухонное полотенце, сгребает мелкую керамическую крошку. Мисти чувствует себя, как в парке развлечений у автомата с игрушками, где хваталку подкрутили и вон того милого пухлого плюшевого щенка ты не достанешь никогда.  
Но она больше не калека, нет, больше не калека, и надо сваливать от Коллин, ведь никому из них уже не нужна помощь. Они обе — самостоятельные, так ведь?  
Пальцы Коллин тянутся к неживым и непослушным. Осторожно направляют их к крупному красному осколку и сжимают механические фаланги на остром краю.  
— Не так сложно, — говорит Коллин, улыбаясь, и не знает, как Мисти сейчас — вдруг — ненавидит новую руку за то, что она ничего не чувствует.  
Нет, это не благодарность, и надо смотреть на осколки, не поднимать взгляд на Коллин. Не думать, почему та не убирает ладонь.  
— Я, пожалуй, куплю тебе кружку, когда пойду в магазин, — говорит Коллин, пока мысли детектива Найт не могут выстроиться ни в какую грёбаную логическую цепочку. — Нет. Набор одинаковых. Некрасивых. Пока ты будешь привыкать к руке. Места на полке у меня хватит штук на шесть.  
Она что, так говорит «не съезжай»? Или Мисти слышит то, что хочет слышать?  
— Не съезжай, — и она не сразу понимает, что это не голос в голове, а голос Коллин.  
— Ладно.  
Поднять взгляд Мисти ещё не может — но накрывает пальцы Коллин левой рукой.

***

Протез всё ещё немного натирает, но уже не злит.  
И Коллин, кажется, вовсе не против, что Мисти по ночам обнимает её этой жёсткой рукой, что утыкается в её плечо носом и иногда просыпается на нём. Было страшно, что её это будет раздражать — но почему-то совсем не раздражает, и она не уходит, а обнимает Мисти в ответ.  
Злость и боль перековались во что-то совершенно новое. Не в меч. И даже не в привычный пистолет. Во что-то неожиданное, не совсем правильное, не сразу понятое ею самой.  
Во что-то, что высказать ещё сложнее, чем благодарность и восхищение.  
Во что-то очень нужное и настоящее.  
Откуда-то берутся общие планы: что купить, как пристроить в додзё хоть какое-то подобие тира, куда пойти на выходных, что делать, если Мисти не восстановят на работе. Откуда-то берётся непоколебимая уверенность в завтрашнем дне — если он будет, то будет общим у них обеих, и в нём будут совместные тренировки, восточные сказки и западные мультики, а может, когда Мисти сладит с протезом окончательно, и парные ночные вылазки по души всяких утырков.  
Мисти по-прежнему ничего не говорит. Не знает, как сказать и что именно. Не знает, как отнесётся к этому Коллин, которая спит с ней в одной кровати и теперь иногда кормит с палочек лапшой или роллами. Да и сама Мисти ещё боится.  
Очень трудно поверить, что ты нашёл что-то совсем не там, где искал, совсем не в том, в чём ожидал. Как будто поверишь — и оно разобьётся.  
Они живут вместе четыре месяца, когда Коллин решает, что мотоциклу хватит пылиться без дела и на нём надо хотя бы прокатиться. Надевает свою белую куртку с крыльями на спине, собирает волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешали, и Мисти садится сзади, обнимая её правой рукой.  
Всё-таки хорошо, что Дэнни сделал ей этот протез. Надёжный и цепкий. Можно держаться за Коллин крепко-крепко, пока они едут без шлемов, нарушая правила, пока в ушах свистит ветер и ничего не слышно. Мисти, может, и не чувствует ничего этими пальцами — но Коллин чувствует.  
Это важно.  
Они летят вперёд, и Мисти смотрит на белые крылья Коллин.  
«В-и-н-г. Как крыло».  
Всё складывается само собой, и держать слова внутри, когда они готовы, сил больше нет. В конце концов, самураи говорили, что, всегда подчиняясь рассудку, бой не выиграть.  
Мисти не самурай. И не собирается ничего выигрывать.  
Просто ей наконец становится всё ясно не только про Дэнни и Коллин, но и про себя саму, и это мгновение — мучительное и прекрасное.  
Почти как та жуткая минута, с которой всё началось, только фонтаном хлещет не кровь, а эмоции, и ещё ветер бьёт в лицо, и от солнца хочется то ли прищуриться, то ли заплакать.  
— Хорошо, что тебе ничего не слышно, — говорит Мисти в спину Коллин, и ей становится всё легче и легче. — Потому что мне очень нужно тебе это сказать. Помнишь, я ныла, что Бакуто всё у меня отобрал? Это не так. Ты правильно надо мной издевалась. Бакуто отобрал у меня только руку. И дал намного больше. У меня теперь есть кто-то, за кого я готова убить и умереть. Не потому, что надо вернуть долг. Совсем не поэтому.  
Коллин всё ещё молчит и разгоняется даже сильнее — будто они и вправду летят.  
— Он отобрал у меня руку, — повторяет Мисти, осмелев, обнимая Коллин крепче, — но мне и не нужна рука, Коллин. Зачем мне рука, если у меня вместо неё есть крыло? Если у меня есть ты? Через это стоило пройти. Это очень странно, я знаю. От меня отрубили кусок, а я вместо этого впервые стала целой. С тобой. Хорошо, что ты всего этого не слышишь. Хотела бы я, чтобы ты это слышала, потому что я этого больше не скажу.  
То, что протез ещё плохо подчиняется Мисти, впервые очень кстати — иначе бы она разжала объятия и улетела с мотоцикла на полной скорости. Коллин вдруг выпрямляется, запрокидывает голову ей на плечо — так, что дух перехватывает, и в совпадения не верится.  
— Я неплохо слышу, — отвечает она, перекрикивая двигатель.  
И даже не думает тормозить, когда Мисти целует её в шею.


End file.
